LIES AND TRUTH
by Donatanic
Summary: This story takes place after the 3x04; it's what I think could be happened after the end of the ep; as always it's my point of view and as always I apologise for any mistake because english isn't my first language; hope you enjoy.


**LIES AND TRUTH**

Sitting at a table in front of Kamekona's van shrimp, Danny wasn't paying attention to the conversation that took place around him. His gaze continued to move through the food on his plate and the parking nearby. Every time his eyes traveling along that short distance, he hoped to see a change in the position of the cars waiting under the sun. He hoped to see one who doesn't seem to ever get. Dejected, he took a bite at one of the shrimp on his plate, and then drop it in disgust. It was cold and he didn't like it, he didn't even feel the flavor. Kono, Chin and Cath didn't seem to notice his nervousness and he was grateful for that, he wouldn't know how to explain it, he couldn't even explain it to himself.

The sound of a vehicle made him look up. Finally, the car that he was waiting for, had arrived. Its occupants, however, not immediately descended and the concern only grew within him. When the doors opened, he jumped up and went to the bench of the van to take two beers. He saw Steve coming towards him and said something to his mother, smiling. To anyone who hadn't known him as he knew him, he would have seemed calm and relaxed, but he wasn't. Danny noticed the tension that sometimes made him clench his jaw and the smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, handing him one of the two beers, when Steve stood a step away from him.

He picked it up and took a sip, looking around. Watching him closely, Danny saw that the hand that held the beer was trembling slightly.

"I spoke with Doris, I asked her what happened with Wo Fat in the safe house ..." he murmured without looking at him.

"What did she say?".

"She said that Wo Fat has caught her by surprise, they fought and the shots have gone to the floor. It all lasted only a few seconds and then Cath entered the room but Wo Fat had already escaped through the window" he concluded with a blank look.

"Got it. And you believe her? ".

At these words, Steve looked up at him.

"No" he replied.

"Ok. Come on, let's go to the other ... " and started to turn around and go back to sit down, but Steve stopped him, taking his arm.

"Wait ..." he said, turning his back to the table.

"Steve, what's up?".

"Nothing, I just need a minute ... can we stay here for a minute? Please ... ".

"Sure we can, but tell me, what's wrong?".

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and then turned back to Danny.

"She looks me straight in the eye and lie to me Danny. I know that she lie. Even with all the training in the world I cannot continue to pretend that all is well ... ".

Danny put a hand on his arm and shook him.

"Of course you can. It's just a lunch, let's sit down with them and then, if you want, I find an excuse to bring you away with me".

Steve looked at him and, as usual, even just by looking at, he felt better already. Stay close to Danny gave him the impression of being able to overcome any obstacle. The trust that he read in his eyes was a breath of fresh air. With a nod of his head, he followed him to the table. Danny didn't escape the disappointed expression of Cath, when she saw that Steve was not sitting next to her in the place that she had prepared for him, and instead he was seated next to Danny, their legs were touching under the table. Steve didn't notice either. Instead, that light touch allowed him to calm down further and he tried to relax. Shortly after, Danny stood up, pretending to answer to a vibration of his phone.

"Of course Monkey, he is right here, next to me ... okay, okay, don't cry, we'll be right there..." he put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Steve.

"You must come with me, Grace has a little problem and says that you're the only one who can solve it ..." said this, he stood up, immediately imitated by Steve, than he turned to Cath, throwing her the keys of the Silverado.

"Can you stay with Doris? I'll be back as soon as I can "and, without waiting for her reply, he turned and followed Danny to the Camaro.

H50 H50 H50

In the car they stood in silence, the only words spoken by Steve were "Thanks Danny" and then nothing. Danny occasionally watched him secretly, but he stood staring out the window. Not even asked him where he was taking him, and when they stopped, he continued to say nothing.

"This is the place where I stopped for the first time, when I arrived in Hawaii. I tried to go back to the district and I'm lost. Can you believe it? I'm lost on an island ... I came here and I got to look at the view. Not bad, I thought, it might be a good place to live. Then I met you, and more than once, I thought I'd change my mind" he said, turning to look at him.

Steve nodded with a smile and shook his head. He looked around and realized he was on a viewpoint. Even sitting in the car he could see the landscape, that was so beautiful it takes the breath away. Neither of them mentioned to go out of the car and they stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, until Steve asked "Why Danny?".

"Why what Steve?".

"Why have you decided to change your mind?".

"And do you really ask me? How many time I risked my life being close to you? How many times you made me shoot at? Eh? How many? And how many times I risked a heart attack watching you fly down from balconies, or run over by a running SUV? Or next to a van jumping in the air? Don't seem to you sufficient reasons to change my mind?" Danny was gesticulating, as usual, and listening to him, Steve realized that some of the tension accumulated talking with his mother, was slowly fading. Danny had that effect on him, every time he waved and moved like a madman, against any logic, he soothed him.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm reckless?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Danny looked at him and, without realizing it, lifted a hand as if to caress his face, but stopped in mid-air.

"Yes Steve, absolutely, because you are, no doubt," replied smiling.

Steve sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"What shall I do with her Danny? ..."

Danny stared at Steve's face, watching the wrinkle of frustration among his eyebrows. He wanted to make it go away, he wanted to see him more peaceful, the return of his mother, rather than make him feel better, was slowly wearing him out. This time his hand didn't stop in mid-air, but leaned light on his cheek and Steve opened his eyes, turning his face towards him.

"I don't know Steve, I really don't know, I wish I had the answers for you, but frankly, I don't know..." and Steve's hand leaned against his. Holding it against him Steve closed his eyes.

They stood there in silence, Steve with his eyes closed and Danny looked at him. He could be looking at him for hours and almost seemed that had passed when Steve reopened them and turned back toward him.

"Thanks Danny ..." he murmured.

"For what?"

"To be always honest with me and to brought me here. Now we can go back if you want..."

"Are you better?" he asked, but he didn't really need his answer, he saw that Steve was more peaceful.

"Yes. You did well before, to make up the telephone call by Grace, how did you get the idea? ".

"I thought about Grace because she was the only one that could make you go away from the table and no one of them had something to say and, as usual, I was right".

"As usual?" Steve asked, finally really smiling.

"Of course, how many times I've been wrong? Eh? how many? You see, you see you don't know? And why don't you know? Because there are none, that's why - Danny retorted and then went on, more gently - it is a fact that I'm always right when it's something that concerns you".

The emotion that Steve read in his eyes made his heart beat a little faster in his chest and he looked away to be not embarrassed in front of Danny who was the person who he cared more.  
Danny cleared his throat and started up the car.

"Are you ready to go back to the office?" he asked, leaning slightly toward him.

Their faces were so close that Steve could smell the scent of Danny's aftershave and could see the specks of gold in the blue of his eyes. Swallowing he just nodded. For some reason, the words died in his throat.

When Danny reached out a hand to turn on the radio, Steve took it and held it tightly in his.

"Steve ... I'm driving ..." he murmured, torn between the fact to let him go and the absolute will to hold him.

"You have other hand, use that ..." Steve said smiling.

Danny shook his head and, not without grumbling and writhing, put the car into gear with his left hand and the Camaro made a leap forward.

End.


End file.
